Lost Gaiden
by dongmin
Summary: A story about the untold stories Kakashi hides behind his smile..
1. 1:1 Rin

_It feels good... with my eyes closed, I can feel the sunlight's warmness caressing me, the sound of the lake's calm water relieving me, and the voice of the woods behind us. I also like the beauty I can see when I open my eyes.. the pure sky above, the slow and smooth movement of white clouds that resemble sweet cotton candies, floating at unreachable height as tempting the desires of my lost childhood, the crystal blue of the lake, that seems to be pulled and pushed continuously, calls me to come inside and let my pains be washed away, the whirl of green leaves flying as lost in the vast emptiness of the nature takes my soul flying across the world in a glimpse of time... But after all, the most wonderful nature's creation I see, is Rin's sleeping face; her gently closed eyes, her cute little nose, her slightly opened mouth and soft lips, her chest going up and down as she slowly breathes... for me, is the best gift life has given to me, the only friend who's still alive, treasure I'd give my life to protect, the proof that makes me sure about the existence of a God who created all these wonders surrounding me, and the person who has taught me the deep meaning of what people call love.._ As I was spacing out, busy with my own deep and quite sentimental thoughts, Rin slowly woke up.

"Kakashi..."

"Say..."

"May I see your face?"

"I think you've asked that same question before.."

"Are you gonna give me the same answer as before..?"

"Why should I take off my mask in front of you if it has been hiding my face from everyone for the past 13 years..?"

"I just wanted to see your face.. I just realized I've never seen your smile.."

"Sorry, but the answer is still no... "

"Okay then,,,

Suddenly, she came up close and kissed me without minding the thin mask that was isolating my lips from the world.

,,,bye~ I need to go back now, thanks for being so kind and caring ^^"

as if she was embarrassed for what she just did, Rin vanished from her place, leaving me alone.. I'd be lying if I said I didn't blush..

_What's wrong with her..?_ _and what's wrong with me? I feel hot all of a sudden.. okay no time for this, back to work... I should be with Azuma by now.. I better hurry._


	2. 1:2 Easy opponents, Otogakure Ninja!

D+102...

After the astonishing incident with Rin at the lake.. I went to where Asuma was waiting for me; I felt guilty, but I couldn't really help it. He was angry, but at the same time confused; I could feel concern in his voice.

"You've never been late to an appointment, are you okay?"

"Of course I am.. I just got lost in the path of life.."

He didn't understand what I meant, but it wasn't for him to understand neither.. I didn't really want him to know what happened at the lake, but still it'd have been suspicious if I didn't answer him back..

We were to meet up with the other members of the 12 guardian ninjas, Asuma didn't have a cigar on his mouth that day, so I presumed this meant a lot for him. We went across the Joo-Young forest with the Hae-Min River at our right. I didn't really like what was happening to the 12 guardian ninjas, they were currently divided in two and Asuma didn't seem to care about the other 6..

While on our way to the meeting place, I felt something unusual.. _paper seals.._ I didn't warn Asuma since he wouldn't have cared neither, I searched for enemy signals but, naturally, I didn't find anything.. I didn't want to use the sharingan in such place, so I called Pakkun, **kuchiyose:doton:tsuiga no jutsu..! **we didn't need words to understand the situation, he got what I wanted and after sharing a short eye-contact, he disappeared above our heads..

As expected from a shinobi dog, he didn't take long. Pakkun came back and spoke loudly on purpose, that's how Asuma knew what was going on. We stopped and put our backs together concentrating our chakra on finding where or how our enemies were hiding..

"How many of them?" he asked as he opened a new pack of cigars..

"Pakkun told me they were 10 otogakure shinobi; 9 and 1."

After lighting his cigar with a simple fire jutsu, he curtly said "You take care of the Pawns"

"That's what I should say.."

"..I wasn't asking." Just as he finished this last word, Asuma took out his trench knives and vanished.

_Perfect, now he's ordering me around.. let's just get finished with this..._

Instead of preparing my chidori as others would have thought, I took some pieces of paper from my backpack, folded them making little birds and flew them around simply pushing them with wind currents;  
><em>1..2..3... <em>I counted the number of paper birds that reached their target. _...6..7..._

As expected from qualified opponents, they found me; but when they've surrounded me my last 9th paper bird had already reached Pawn number 9.

"Joi Gin, ^^"

Naturally, they made a cofused face.. probably asking themselves 'What the f*** did this unbelievably handsome guy just say?'

"that's bye-bye in Cantonese" I explained them smiling..

Before they could make another silly-confused face, their bodies exploded with a neat and gentle 'boom'

_Wasn't that just too easy?_

Just as I finished, Asuma arrived with the dead body of the supposed 'Head' of this small squad.

"Why did you bring that disgusting corpse with you?"

"I was just wondering if you could find this useful.."

I certainly did, but I didn't think it was necessary to carry that kind of contraction with us so I waved my hand in sign of 'just leave it somewhere' and we kept moving on.


	3. 1:3 Now who?

We started to realize something was going wrong because we couldn't get out of the Joo-Young forest..

"If I'm not mistaken, which I'm usually not, we should have got out of this forest 10 minutes ago.."

Asuma had an angry expression. He was annoying, but he had a point.. suddenly, many things made sense at the same time... _paper seals.. enemies easy to wave aside..and a never ending forest..._

"Asuma, I expect you to have realized what's going on.."

"We're caught up in a genjutsu.. right?"

"Yeah.. but something's wro..."

"I cannot get outta here with normal methods!" interrupted Asuma, how short-tempered (-_-;)

"Yeah, I was gonna talk about that; if I'm not mistaken, I'm never mistaken, there should be paper seals hidden in certain places of this Forest, we should destroy them before trying to do anything else."

"Huh? how do you know there are paper seals? AND WHY THE f*** DID YOU USE THE SAME STATEMENT AS ME?"

"Am I supposed to know as little as you do? And by the way.. what I said was 'I'm never mistaken' while yours was 'I'm usually not' so practically it's not the same sentence... just shut up and go for those seals.."

"Okay.."

Asuma was quite angry, this time because he couldn't do nothing but admit I was indeed right.

Finding those paper seals wasn't as hard as expected, but yet it was frustrating because we didn't know how many of those we had to rip off.. We found seals in tree branches, rocks, and at bottom of the Hae-Min River, but still the genjutsu wouldn't clear off... _am I missing something..? _as I kept thinking on some place where a paper seal could be hiding.. (!) the corpse we left behind came to my mind..

"Asuma do you remember where we put the dead body?"

"How am I supposed to know?" said he, with a a quite annoyed but calmed voice.

"Okay don't worry." **tsuiga no jutsu!** "Pakkun, I bother you again.. could you please find the corpse we left behind?"

"I'll try to find it..." As usual, he disappeared as he jumped faster than normal human eyes can see.

When Pakkun came back, something unexpected puzzled us.. He had brought 2 bodies.. One of them we were already familiar with. As the other body didn't really matter, we just revised the otogakure ninja's corpse and found the last paper seal. We knew that was the last one because we could feel the genjutsu vanishing away.

But now... who's this unknown person?


End file.
